


Loved, Safe and Happy

by Hughville



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle finds Rumple's real dagger and heads straight to the only person she truly loves and trusts, Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved, Safe and Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/gifts).



> I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters.

Belle slipped out of bed moving carefully so as not to wake her husband. He muttered something and rolled onto his side. She smiled and began to gather up their clothes. As she picked up Rumplestiltskin’s suit jacket, she felt something long and hard in the inner pocket. With a frown, she reached in and pulled out a dagger; the same dagger she kept in her purse. The clothes she held slipped from her grasp as she stared at it. Slowly, she walked over to the dresser where her purse sat. Belle opened it and pulled out the dagger Rumplestiltskin gave her. Holding them out, her frown deepened. She gripped the dagger she took from his coat.  
“Rumplestiltskin, I summon thee,” she whispered.  
He immediately sat up and looked at her. His eyes widened when he saw the two daggers. The one he gave her clattered to the floor.   
“Belle, I can explain-“ he began.  
“Stop!”   
The single word held a wealth of pain and betrayal. Tears coursed down her cheeks. Rumplestiltskin sat frozen. He wanted to move, to speak but he couldn’t until she released him.  
“You lied to me,” she accused. “I trusted you and you lied to me; betrayed me!”  
Shaking her head, she looked at the dagger in her hands; the real dagger. Still gripping it, she ran from their house. 

Ruby poured water into the coffee maker and turned as the bell over the door tinkled. Belle stood in the doorway, her long, dark auburn hair tumbling over her bare shoulders. Slowly she entered clad only in her thin nightgown. In her hand, she held The Dark One’s dagger. Ruby came around the counter and approached her friend. Belle’s bright blue eyes brimmed with tears.  
“He lied to me,” she told Ruby in a tremulous voice.  
Ruby wrapped an arm around Belle’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s go upstairs and talk.”  
Belle leaned against her and they went up to Ruby’s room. Ruby led her to the bed and gently pushed her onto it. Carefully, she took the dagger and laid it on her bedside table. Then she sat beside Belle and took her hand.  
“Tell me what happened,” Ruby said smoothing Bell’s tangled hair.  
“He lied to me,” Belle sniffed. “He gave me a fake dagger and pretended to be controlled by it; by me.”  
She turned and buried her face in the warm curve of Ruby’s neck. The scent of her skin was so comforting and so familiar that Belle pressed a soft, tentative kiss against her throat. Ruby stilled and Belle pulled back slightly to look at her.  
“Don’t use me to get back at him,” Ruby warned softly. “You know how I feel about you and I know how you feel about him.”  
Belle knew. Ruby told her how much she loved her; as a woman and as a friend. She asked Belle to be her mate. Belle asked for time though she wanted to say yes. When she returned to Rumplestitlskin’s shop, he asked her to marry him. She’d been with him for so long that the word “yes” just slipped out of her mouth. Then they married so quickly she didn’t have time to tell Ruby. Though, truthfully, Belle was still conflicted about her choice. Now that she knew Rumplestiltskin lied to her, all the love she felt for Ruby swelled up.  
“I made a horrible mistake,” Belle told her. “I should have chosen you. I’m choosing you.”  
Ruby looked at her. “I won’t be your consolation prize.”  
Belle nodded. “I understand. But you aren’t.” She reached up to stroke Ruby’s cheek. “I should have followed my heart and chosen you. I love you, Ruby. I should have chosen you.”  
Ruby leaned her forehead against Belle’s. “I have always loved you. I will always love you. But if you stay with me then you have to be with me and me alone. You can’t go back to him.”  
Belle shifted and kissed Ruby, tracing her tongue along Ruby’s full, smooth lips. Her lips parted and Belle slid her tongue into Ruby’s mouth. Their tongues touched and then swirled around each other. Belle could feel her skin heating up and her heart begin to pound. Rumple didn’t make her feel this way. Ruby pushed down the thin straps of Belle’s silk and lace nightgown. Her hands traced the curves of Belle’s shoulders and collar bone. Her hands were warm as they closed over Belle’s breasts. She moaned into Ruby’s mouth as her breasts swelled and her nipples hardened beneath Ruby’s gentle touch. Belle kissed a trail from Ruby’s mouth to her throat as she unbuttoned the crisp white shirt Ruby wore. She sucked at Ruby’s warm, silky skin as she tossed the shirt over her shoulder. The rest of their clothes followed and Belle pushed Ruby back on the bed. She lay down beside her and traced intricate patterns on Ruby’s skin. Ruby arched up as Belle leaned down to swirl her tongue around her right nipple. She placed her hand over Ruby’s left breast and felt her heart hammering in time with her own. She looked into Ruby’s eyes. A thin circle of brilliant green ringed her dilated pupils. They reminded Belle of glossy black onyx surrounded by a band of emerald. Desire blazed out of those beautiful eyes and Belle moved up to kiss her supple lips. Their bodies slid together on the downy quilt covering the bed. Ruby rolled Belle onto her back and straddled her. Belle gripped Ruby’s long, firm thighs as her weight settled on her belly. She could feel Ruby’s wetness against her hot skin and slid her hand up to tease the damp curls that tickled her slightly. Ruby growled as Belle’s fingers slipped between her folds and teased her clit. Belle smiled triumphantly as she felt it swell and become slick beneath her fingers. Ruby dug her fingers into Belle’s breasts kneading and squeezing them. Belle circled her fingers around Ruby’s swollen clit and lightly scraped her nails over it. Ruby cried out and thrust against her hand. Belle gripped her thigh and pressed hard feeling Ruby’s orgasm ripple through her. A rosy flush suffused Ruby’s gleaming skin and she leaned over Belle, panting. Belle lay beneath her watching the play of emotions on Ruby’s beautiful face. She watched the rapid rise and fall of Ruby’s breasts as her breathing returned to normal. She leaned down and kissed Belle then slowly kissed her way down her body. Belle sighed as Ruby’s warm breath and velvety lips touched her skin. No ever made her feel the way Ruby did. Not just loved and desired but safe and comforted. Ruby’s hands stroked her damp skin before gripping her narrow hips. Belle spread her legs wide to allow Ruby to settle between them. When Ruby’s mouth and tongue pressed against her pussy, she grunted and thrust upward. Ruby tightened her grip on her hips and licked open her folds and lightly touched her clit with the tip of her tongue. Desire, hot and sharp, shot through Belle leaving her breathless. Ruby swirled her tongue over the swelling nub and lapped up the wetness. Belle moaned loudly and felt heat and desire pooling in the pit of her stomach. As Ruby continued to lick and suck her, Belle began to feel lightheaded with desire. She began to shake and thrash about on the bed. Ruby held her down and slipped her tongue inside Belle. Belle felt her muscles begin to contract and when Ruby sucked hard on her clit, she climaxed so hard that her screams echoed off the walls. Ruby moved up to lie beside her and held her as her body shuddered. The waves of pleasure spiraled through her and she sobbed Ruby’s name. Ruby pressed gentle kisses against her skin and murmured soft words that Belle couldn’t comprehend. Finally, she lay panting in Ruby’s arms. Slowly, she rolled over to face Ruby. Ruby smiled at her and smoothed her damp hair off her forehead.  
“I love you,” Belle breathed.  
Ruby smiled. “I love you, too.”  
“I want to stay here with you.”  
“Then stay,” Ruby told her.  
Belle looked away and sighed. “I left Rumple frozen. Plus, there’s his dagger. I don’t want it. I don’t want him to have it, either.”  
Ruby turned her face back and kissed her. “We’ll give it to Snow. She’s the mayor now and she’ll know how to handle him. She won’t let him bother you and neither will I. I am a wolf, after all.”  
Belle giggled. “You are my beautiful wolf.” Suddenly she grew serious. “Thank you.”  
Ruby nodded. “I would do anything for you.”  
Belle snuggled closer to her and for the first time she felt loved, safe and happy.


End file.
